


Palindrome

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [216]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: In many ways, they were the same.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow & Mary Crawley
Series: Downton Drabbles [216]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/906987
Kudos: 27





	Palindrome

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm finally starting to get a few fics written in advance, so hopefully I'll be more active than I have been of late, especially now I'm over this horrendous cold/flu that knocked me off my feet for a whole week. Hope 2020 is being kind to you all. 💖 
> 
> This one is for International Palindrome Day 02/02/2020, so I dedicate it to my complimentary reverse, Walt. X 
> 
> Palindrome:  
> 1\. A word, phrase, verse, or sentence that reads the same backward or forward. For example: A man, a plan, a canal, Panama!  
> 2\. A segment of double-stranded DNA in which the nucleotide sequence of one strand reads in reverse order to that of the complementary strand.

In many ways, they were the same. On the surface of it, there was little similarity between the eldest daughter of the Earl and Countess of Grantham and the man who poured their wine; but in many ways, the haughty heiress and the bitter underbutler were less a mirror image and more a palindrome. Two opposites that, when turned towards each other, reflected a fundamental truth. 

"Have you been lonely?"  
"If I have, I've only myself to blame. I've done and said things. I don't know why, I can't stop myself. Now I'm paying the price.” 

The same soul in reverse.


End file.
